Just Life
by scohiniluver
Summary: Join Lemonade Mouth through life. This story doesn't have any plot really but if you love lemonade mouth then you will love this story. The couples are Rayella, Wenlivia, Scohini.
1. Chapter 1

**_Just Life_**  
**So this is a new Lemonade Mouth story there is really no plot it's just life. High School, drama, music, and whatever you want. Just leave a comment after the first chapter. So please leave a suggestion and I will definitely use it if I it is interesting enough. So let me start!**

_Prologue_

3rd Person POV  
Stella Yamada loved Mesa High School. She loved the familiarity. She loved how Olivia would walk through the halls with her guitar strumming random chords trying to get that perfect tune. She loved how when Olivia would sometimes get writers block Wen would awkwardly come and cheer her up. She loved how Mo and Scott were the power couple of Mesa. And even though she was a cheerleader and Scott a Jock they would never hang out with the "A-listers". Heck she even loved the annoying fan girls that followed Charlie around school. She loved it all, except for that one lingering voice that always found its way to her ears.  
"Hello Yamada." Ugg there was that one voice that would ruin everything for her.  
"What do you want" She answered with her usual smirk.  
"I was just looking for Scott he's late for practice. Ever since he got back with Mo the two don't stop making out somewhere random!" Ray was grossed out at the fact that his friend had settled down. When they were in Junior High they would talk about never having one girlfriend and now with Scott settling down. Where did that leave Ray? He shook these thoughts out of his head. This is Ray Beech, the boy every girl wants to date and every boy wants to be friends with. He didn't need Scott, he could find someone else.  
"Nope don't know where he is. And for the record I went on a month tour stuck in the bus with the two AND awkward Wen and Olivia I think I know how sickening it is. Now leave I have better things to do than talk to you." And with that Stella walked away chuckling at the confused Ray she left behind her, and Ray just watch and laughed at the spunk that Asian guitarist had. Then he started jogging toward the field.

So what do you think? I know it is short but I want to know what you want to read. So please leave a suggestion and I will try and update.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pep rally_

**So I decided to just go ahead and write the second chapter, so here I go!**

3rd Person POV

Stella Yamada walked into the huge, fancy gymnasium. She saw Charlie and looked over and waved. He gestured her to come and sit down. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey Stell-Bell, what's up?" Charlie asked Stella.

Stella laughed at the name the band had given her. "Not much." Right then a group of girls in similar outfits started pointing and giggling towards Charlie. He just ran his fingers through his hair and gave them a dazzling smile that made the girls melt. Stella rolled her eyes and gestured to say "go ahead". Then looked around to see who else was around. She saw Wen bringing a box of popcorn and a two sodas to Olivia. Finally! They needed to realize they were perfect for each other. She walked over to Mo who was stretching next to the other cheerleaders. Stanford wanted her-if she could get into a sports team-so she decide to join the cheerleading team.

"Hey look at those two." Stella said pointing towards the sweet couple and smirking.

"Aww, they are just adorable" Mo replied. "We need to get them together." Just then the soccer team ran through the gym led by the son of a beech himself. As he ran by he just looked at Stella and laughed and she stuck her tongue out at him. Jules and the others kept giving annoying looks and calling Mo over to start the routine. Mo rolled her eyes. "I got to go I'll talk to you later, we are still meeting up after the rally at Dante's right?" Mo asked.

"Yup, if they are busy I'll make them come!" Stella said with a smirk. Mo just laughed and walked toward the group of girls who were fixing each others hair and reapplying there makeup.

_Later at Dante's_

The whole band had come together and where happily munching away at two large pizzas-cheese and supreme.

"So let's get to business, there's a reason I called everyone here. What would think about going on tour again, except instead of just Arizona and California we would do all of America AND Canada?" Everyone was shocked they all wanted to go but they weren't sure if they would be able to.

Finally the most practical of the group, Mo, spoke.

"Stella we would love it but- we aren't as popular as before. Would anyone even sponsor us?"

Stella started talking with a huge smile on her face. "So we decided we want to go on tour..." Everyone nodded. "Then I have a great news-we have been sponsored by a label to go on tour over the summer and then record an album in the fall. Everyone was shocked! Mo choked on he drink and Scott dropped the pizza he was eating. Olivia looked sick just like last time we found out we went on tour. Wen and Charlie were ecstatic, and they were bumping fists.

"So have we made a decision?" Stella questioned hoping for a yes.

"YES!" They screamed unanimously.

**So there is chapter two chapter three will be coming up quicker than you can scream lemonade! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stella's POV

When Reznik told me we were going on tour I was so fricken excited. I loved being on tour, but I wasn't sure if the band would go along with it. But since they agreed I was was the next day of school before the first bell rang. To celebrate on the tour everyone was eating McDonald's breakfast sandwiches and smoothies.

"How did Reznik get us out of the last three weeks of school" asked Mo. I rolled my eyes of course she would be worried about that.

"We can get out with an OCIS as long as we take finals before we leave." I'm guessing that was a satisfying answer for her. "By the way we need to step up our practices before we leave, we can write songs as we go on but we need to be more serious about practicing."

"Wow Stella Yamada actually wanting to work hard I'm impressed!" Charlie said joking around. I threw my empty smoothie cup at him. Just then the bell rang. I groaned ugg school." I exclaimed.

"What poor Stella can handle performing at Madison Square Garden but not first period physics." Scott said chuckling. We walked to our classes. Me and Scott had physics and so did Mo but she was in the advanced class next door.

"Bye" Scott said to Mo and kissed her cheek.

"Ugg gross! You guys are like one door away, get over it" I yelled. Mo rolled her eyes but was smiling. We went into class and there were two seats left one next to Ray, and one next to Jules.

"Uhh I'll sit next to Ray…" Scott said uncomfortably. Normally I would argue but I knew Mo would kill me if I let Scott sit next to Jules.

"Fine I'll site next to Jules." This was going to be one long class. I opened my song book and started writing random pieces of lyrics trying to string them together.

"What are you writing Freak?!" Jules asked.

"Ahh none of your business." I could tell she was actually really curious no matter how nonchalant she tried to act.

"Like I care." She said with a totally fake smirk. Eh I should probably take notes now. The band will kill me if

my grades aren't good enough to go on tour.

Olivia's POV

It was before lunch, my class was close to the lunch area so I was the first one to come and sit at our usual table. As I waited I decided to redo the loose bun I had done that morning. I had on my favorite outfit today, it was a white strapless dress with a pink striped sweater on top. I had paired it with a a pair of tan straw wedges. I saw Wen walk in, ever since we started dating things have been great. Except I can't tell what stage we are in.

"Hey Liv" Wen said.

"Hey Wen" I said. I was trying to act casual but I really wanted him to ask me to be his girlfriend.

"Soo..." He said. His eyes darted. "Sweet, It's spaghetti day!" Wen ran over to the lunch line waving signaling for me to come over. I sighed and shook my head. And he shrugged as if to say "your loss". Just then i saw Mo walk in. She was wearing Her cheer uniform-a tight white full sleeved turtle neck shirt and her blue cheer tank top and a blue skirt. Her hair was in a extremely high pony tail with a blue and white scrunchy. The outfit was very Mo.

"Hey" she said sitting down across from me. "What's up."

"Not much" I said sighing. Mo looked across the room.

"Thinking about Wen" She said with an understanding smile.

"Yeah, I'm trying to see what stage are we at. I mean we've been dating but..." I sighed again I felt so confused.

"It's ok, that's just guys" Mo said rolling her eyes. "They don't know what they have until they lose it. Mo was obviously referencing the time when she broke up with Scott. Just then Scott, Stella, and Charlie walked in.

"Sorry we're late but it's super crowded outside, they just put up the poster for homecoming" Charlie said.

"Ohhh homecoming, I'm so excited!" Mo squealed. Just then Wen came.

"Oh cool homecoming." Wen stated. "Ummm Olivia can i talk to you outside." I nodded. I could feel Mo raise an eyebrow obviously knowing what was going to happen.

"Umm so we have been dating for a while and I was wondering if you wanted to, um go to a dance with me and possibly become my girlfriend." Wen said this really fast.

I was speechless. "Of course Wen, actually I wanted to ask you about that..." We both laughed and joined the band inside. The minute I got to the table i sat next to Mo and told her what happened. Charlie was chatting with a group of girls probably figuring out which one to ask out.

"Ahh, yeah know we all have dates except for Stella." Mo said suggestively...

Stella's POV

Ugggg. What does Mo have up her sleeve, she probably wants to set me up with some stupid jock!

"Mo before you go crazy you have to promise me you will NOT set me up with ANYONE!" I said firmly.

"But-" She started to say.

"Noooo!"

"Fine"she said. "But you have to come dress shopping with us and you HAVE to buy something or no deal."

"Uggg... Ok fine but you promise not to meddle?" I said.

"Promise" she said holding out her pinkie.

One week later at the mall

"Ok so Stella do you know your dress size?" Olivia asked me. She and Mo were looking through racks in Nieman Marcus.

"Umm I guess a 3-4..." I said unsure.

"Thats sounds about right, here try these on black is definitely your color." Mo said.

"Ugg fine" I grabbed the dresses and walked into the dressing room with Mo and Olivia, both with a huge pile of dresses. I started with the pile of dresses, and after I tried all of them I wasn't satisfied.

"Stella are you done, me and Olivia already bought our dresses?" Mo yelled to me from outside.

"Um not really. None of them are really me-" I stuttered.

"Say no more I've always wanted to pick out a dress for you, I found the best one for you!" Mo squealed. Oh no what the hell was I thinking! Mo returned with the perfect dress, it was black with one shoulder and a tight waist and flowy skirt bottom.

"Um I'm not really sure…" I stuttered. I rarely wear dresses so I was nervous.

"Oh go on! Try it on!" Said Olivia, with Mo smiling in the background. I went inside and tried it on. And it was amazing and fit perfect!

"Oh Mo I love it!" I said trying not to sound to overexcited.

"Great! Now you need shoes. I was thinking gold sandals?" Mo was already hurrying over to the shoes.

"Here" she said handing me these delicate gold sandals with just a little heel. They slipped on just right.

"Omg Mo thanks so much I love the dress and the shoes!"

"Wow, Stella getting excited over a dress never thought I'd see that!" Said Mo. I smacked her playfully. As I handed the lady my mom's credit card. Maybe the dance won't be too bad…


End file.
